Broken
by 00069
Summary: Pain. Searing, blinding agony. A tormented, animal howl escaped his lips. So much pain. Make it go away... and there was only one person who could... (EdxWinry)
1. Pain

I was writing this at midnight; with the influence of caffinated drinks so do not question my madness. However, REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, no matter how many times I wish it. I do own Ed; he's my bishie slave. So you can't have him. Nyah.

Pain.

Searing, blinding agony.

A tormented, animal howl escaped his lips.

_So much pain. Make it go away!_

His vision was blurred by his anguish. He could not see. He could not hear. He could feel nothing but the agony that consumed him.

He writhed, his auto mail hand clawed at the cold ground beneath him, as though he was trying to anchor himself to earth. His golden eyes clouded and his pupils shrunk as another howl escaped through clenched teeth.

Faintly, he heard someone cry out. "Niisan!" They sounded as though they were fifty miles away.

Something, or someone loomed over his convulsing form. In his agonized, deluded mind, it appeared as a monster. The thing cried out again. "Niisan!"

He waved his left arm frantically and it backed away. Through his pain and torment, he managed to utter a single word: "W-Winry…"

_Edward, you idiot,_ she thought angrily. Winry Rockbell's train had arrived at twelve but it was already two. Ed was still not there yet. She stomped across the station, wrench in hand, waiting for the Elric brothers to finally come to pick her up.

But they did not come. They didn't even send anyone to come for her.

_That's what you get for trusting him,_ a little voice in the back of her head told her nastily. _That's what you get for expecting him to be on time for once. That's what you get for thinking he's changed. That's the disappointment you get for loving him…_

Her anger faded momentarily as she thought back to the last time she had seen Ed. It was two years ago, when they were both fifteen. Despite his height, or lack thereof, he appeared older than he really was. His vigilant search for a way to restore his and Alfonse's bodies had aged him beyond his years. The horrors and pain he had encountered throughout his young life was more than a teenager should bear.

Back then Ed needed Winry constantly. The battles he fought for the Philosopher's Stone always ended with an extensive auto mail repair bill. Winry had always pretended to be disgruntled with his recklessness when in truth, she was happy for the excuses to see him. However, over the years, his fights became less frequent; he no longer needed her.

But she needed him. She loved him. She loved everything about him; his amazingly golden eyes, his devilish grins, especially when they chanced to be directed at her, the way he reacted when someone teased him about his height, and even his reckless and often dangerous behavior.

Winry never told anyone of her love. Especially not Ed. They had been friends ever since they were children and they even grew up together but she often felt that he treated her more like a sister than a potential lover.

Glancing at the large clock in the station, Winry's anger returned. The baka was over two hours late.

Ed had called her a few days ago and told her that his auto mail limbs were getting short.

"So you're finally growing then, chibi?" she had teased. At the other end of the line, Edward Elric was cursing colorfully. Mid-curse, Winry interrupted him. "Yeah, I'll come. I'll take the ten o'clock train on Friday. I'll be at Central at around twelve."

Ed was silent for a moment. No doubt surprised at her willingness and unspoken lecture on how to care for auto mail. "Uh… yeah. Wait for me at the station then, Winry. Don't leave –"

She had hung up before he even finished. The thought of seeing him again made her ecstatic for the remainder of the week. She missed him. It had been two years after all. Winry was going to tell him how she felt this time.

If he bothered to show up at all. It was already half past two. He should've at least had the consideration to send someone if he could not come. No doubt one of his missions were keeping him.

Hungry, angry, and frustrated, she stalked out of the station. She shifted her leather pack at the exit and looked up. The sky was a threatening steel gray. A solitary drop fell and landed on her nose. A cascade of raindrops followed, drenching her almost immediately. 

_Great, _she thought, folding her arms over her chest. _Just great._

_ This is what you get for trusting him, _the little voice said again.

Fin. Of Chapter One anyways. If you want me to write more, REVIEW! Reviews inspire me. I love reviews. So give me one! And I'll love you forever. Okay, danke.


	2. Salvation

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Hagane no Renkinjutsushi _or _Fullmetal Alchemist_ in English no matter how I wish it or how much I bribe Arakawa Hiromu with.**

Winry hugged herself tightly but it did nothing to warm her. She had to find someplace warm before she froze to death or drowned in the relentless downpour. _Edo no baka_ ran through her mind every few seconds. _The bastard…_In the thick fog, she spotted a small coffee shop. She hurried in and sat down gratefully at a small table by the window.

She had only enough money for a small coffee, which she sipped slowly as the liquid warmth spread throughout her body, warming her. After she drained all of the brown liquid, Winry gripped the cup and stared out at the rain. _What am I going to do for shelter? I have no money and nowhere to stay. You better have a good explanation, Ed, you moron. _

---

Alfonse crouched by his Niisan as panic clawed his mind like a frantic animal in a cage. Niisan had been delirious for the past hour. All Al knew was that the pain seemed to come from his auto mail, as an occasional blue spark lit it up every now and then. Al always knew that adding foreign metal to extend the limbs would cause trouble one day, but Niisan being Niisan didn't listen. _Why couldn't he have just called Winry sooner?_

Ed screamed again and pushed himself to a sitting position next to Al. Al instinctively reached out to his brother but Ed backed away. He supported himself with his flesh hand as his auto mail limb jerked involuntarily, forcing out another scream. Ed raised his flesh hand and ran it through his hair before gripping his forehead, his nails digging into his flesh.

In Edward's tormented mind, he saw nothing but darkness. As another spasm from his auto mail coursed through him, he saw a light shining at the end of the black abyss. A figure stood silhouetted before the blinding light. Golden eyes widened as he stepped towards the woman.

"Okasan…"

---

Winry sighed and stayed at the coffee shop until nearly it closed. She was daydreaming about Ed again. _I'm such an idiot,_ she told herself. _I can think about him even when he forgot me. _

She was jerked from her reverie when the coffee shop owner stood in front of her and informed her that they were closing. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly.

"Hai," Winry replied. "Gomen for making you wait to close."

"It's alright," he told her. "Miss…"

"Winry. Winry Rockbell." She had thought of using a fake name but the middle-aged man seemed nice enough. Sort of like a fatherly figure.

"Ah, Winry-san. You seem upset, are you sure you're alright?"

"Hai… just that my friend abandoned me in a huge city with no money."

He looked taken aback. "Gomen. How very inconsiderate of your friend." He shook his head.

Winry sighed. "He's like that. Good thing I know a place where I can probably stay. Gracia might be happy for the company and I would love to see Elicia again. It's about time I paid Hughes-san a visit anyways…" She got up and walked to the door. Before she stepped out in the pouring rain again, she turned and smiled at the coffee shop owner. "Arigatou for the talk."

The owner waved back as she hurried down the street. _Damn…_ He suddenly realized he forgot to tell her about the serial killer. _I hope she'll be all right… _

---

Ed struggled to his feet and tried to walk towards the figure. "Okasan…"

Al shrank back from his brother. "Niisan… but okasan… okasan is dead, Niisan."

Ed did not hear him. He had to reach the woman. He didn't know why, but he just had to. And the light… the comforting warm light. Maybe when he walked into the light, he would be freed of his pain. "Okasan…" he called again. The woman did not respond.

Al was visibly shaken. His brother was calling out to their mother. The woman had died years ago and their artificial limbs and body were the result of their futile attempt at bringing her back.

Ed ran, trying to get closer to her. He did not hear the desperate "Niisan!" that was shouted after him.

---

Winry was in the rain again. Her clothes that had dried during her hours of the coffee shop were soaked once more. It was bad enough that she was cold but her shirt was now see-through, again.

Winry was feeling shifty as she walked down long blocked illuminated only by street lamps. She had the prickly feeling that she was being followed. When she reached a more populated street, she sighed inwardly before mentally slapping herself for her insane paranoia. Why would anyone want to stalk her? She had no money.

A few yards from her, Winry saw that a small crowd was gathering around something, or someone. Overcome with curiosity, she walked towards the crowd. As she neared the throng, a figure darted from it, not unlike a frightened animal and ducked into a dark alley. It looked suspiciously like Ed, but it couldn't be. The figure was much taller than Ed. Winry followed anyways as curiosity got the better of her.

The figure was hunched in the alley; a metal arm gleamed in the dim lighting as a small pool of blood dripped from the shoulder where said arm connected to his flesh. The figure's flesh arm clawed at his own face as a guttural groan escaped his raw lips. The auto mail arm, the golden hair, the well tanned body; it was Ed.

Winry ran up to him and crouched beside his convulsing form, before opting to put his head on her lap. "Okasan?" he asked. Winry suppressed a gasp and proceeded to inspect his metal arm. His source of anguish seemed to come from it.

"Oh, Ed… you baka." She stared at the rogue metal transmuted into the auto mail to extend to limb. "You could've just called…" Winry gripped the arm at the shoulder and yanked it from the metal socket, earning a piercing scream from its owner. Sense seemed to come back into his golden eyes as he blinked rapidly. Ed stared up at Winry, confused.

"Winry?"

She smiled slightly. "You do remember me."

Ed groaned and closed his eyes before answering. "I didn't forget you, Winry. I tried to go to the station, I really did but… I got caught up –" Winry placed two fingers on his lips to silence him.

"I know," she told him.

They stayed as they were for a long time. He didn't move his head form her lap and she didn't get up. They were content, each lost in their own thoughts and unaware of the rain falling around them… and the shady figures a block away that eyed them hungrily, as a predator eyes its prey.


	3. Home

**Disclaimer: Me no own FMA, end of story. **

---

"Taisa!" a voice called to Colonel Roy Mustang. "There's been another one."

The young colonel sighed. "Are you sure they're all interrelated? There have already been five this _month_…"

"Hai, taisa," Riza Hawkeye replied regretfully. "They were all killed the same way. They must be connected."

"_Damn!_"

---

When Ed and Winry finally got up, Winry stared hard at him, trying to hide her surprise and amusement but failing miserably. Ed easily towered over her now, when merely two years ago, it had been she who surpassed his height.

"Are you drinking milk now?" she asked, poking him playfully.

He stared at her as though she suddenly sprouted a few more heads and arms. "Like hell I am," he replied pleasantly and began to walk.

"Where are we going?" Winry ventured.

"My apartment. Crap!" He groaned. "I just remembered that I ran out Al yesterday. Hope he's home. Damn!" He bolted down the street, leaving Winry struggling to catch up. It was quite a sight to passer-bys: a braided blond boy with one arm and a girl running after him carrying a metal limb.

When they reached the apartment, Winry felt the familiar desire to hit Ed over the head with her wrench. Al was not home but she didn't comment on that; Al knew how to take care of himself. The apartment however was messier than most pigsties despite Al's futile attempts at keeping it neat.

"When was the last time you cleaned up?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.

Edward knew the tone. It was either right before a long lecture or beating… or both. "Um… last month?" He felt the familiar jolt of pain on the right side of his head and began to curse profusely at Winry. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"For living like an animal to begin with! Then, let's not mention how you never bothered to call for an upgrade or to fix up on your auto mail! If you couldn't afford it, it wouldn't have been such a big deal! But no, the Fullmetal Alchemist _insists _on doing things on his own! This," she whacked him again, setting forth another string of curses, "is for abusing the arm by transmuting rogue metal into it! And why even bother mentioning that you left me in the _rain_ for a good five hours!" She raised her wrench for another attack.

"It's not like I _wanted_ to!" he shouted back. "Have you _any_ idea what I was doing during those five hours? I was investigating _dead bodies_! Things like okasan; homunculi, chimeras _and_ creatures from hell! _Results of alchemy gone wrong_! There was a_ whole fucking bunch _of them in Laboratory Thirteen!Do you think I wouldn't have liked to come to pick you up instead of looking at things I've been running away from?" Winry lowered her arm, taken aback by his vehemence. "And then the arm began to hurt. God, it hurt so much…" He trailed off, placing a hand over the empty socket, and began to chuckle sardonically, feeling slightly hysterical. Before he could react, he felt Winry's arms sliding around his waist.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his chest. "I didn't know." Tears began to wet her cheeks and Ed felt his heart clench, hating himself for being the one to incite her tears. He hated to see her cry. He always did; to him, Winry was strong, a brave soul in a sea of cowards. He wrapped his arms around her and willed her not to cry.

"But then why didn't you call me to extend the arm? If you were low on cash, you could've paid me back some other time. We're like family, a few dollars shouldn't matter."

Edward ducked his head and pulled away. His heart nearly broke at "_we're like family_". He didn't want them to be "_like family_." He wanted them to be so much more… And he knew why he couldn't call her. Every time her saw her, it was harder to leave. But he knew that he would have to, he would always leave her. It was inevitable. Winry deserved someone who would always be there for her, something that he cannot do.

"I was busy," he replied lamely, staring at an interesting spot on the floor.

---

An insane chuckle emanated from his throat.

"What should I do with the other one, sir?"

"Kill him. I only want the girl." The insane chuckle again. "Ahh, yes. I have plans for the girl."

---

"What are we going to do about this, taisa?"

"I don't know," Roy replied. "I really don't. How can we have five serial murders and still no clues? What the hell is wrong with this military?" he threw at Hawkeye and immediately regretted it. It wasn't her fault. He sighed and slumped in his chair. "Call Fullmetal."

"We can't find him," Riza told him. "Alphonse came in a few hours ago looking for his niisan. He told me that Edward ran out on him; his arm was out of control. He's been looking for Ed all night."

"Goddammit!" He was cursing more and more these days.

---

Winry wanted to slap herself for saying "family". She certainly didn't want them to be like family. _Great, you just implied that you wanted to be his sister, not girlfriend_, she told herself angrily. She tried to hide her emotions and sat down on a chair unoccupied by papers, pens and things she didn't want to know about. As she inspected the arm, she realized that she would have to make a new one. She threw a wrench at Ed out of habit.

"I thought we went over this!" he shouted at her. He went to the kitchen, deciding it would be a good idea to leave Winry alone when she was like that. It would be safer for his head. She could be so abusive.

Winry went to work on the new arm with gusto. She had brought the materials in her pack, knowing that Ed would damage his arm in some way that would require new parts. And she was right. Auto mail was one of the only things that kept her sane these days. Ed might tease her as a machine geek but she loved her job and the touch, feel and smell of metal.

When Ed finally poked his head out of the kitchen door, she was half done. "Are you safe to approach now?" She shot him a typical Winry glare, which looked a lot like a negative response but he sat next to her anyways. He ran a finger along the new arm and grinned. "Nice," he commented.

"_Nice?_" Winry asked testily, not bothering to look up.

Ed gulped. "You know what I mean." He moved away, just in case she felt the desire to hit him with another wrench.

"You're going to need a new leg too. The old one might act up like the arm because you were stupid enough to extend it by yourself. You picked metals similar to auto mail for the leg though; that's why it's not hurting you… yet. I'll work on it tomorrow though. I don't have enough material for the leg."

"Yeah, whatever."

They sat in silence for hours until she finally finished the arm. It used to take her days but now, she could make a whole new arm in a few hours. Edward was proud of her. He bit back a scream as she pushed the new arm into the socket; he hated the part when the nerves connected to the new arm. Not matter how many times he had to go through that, he never got used to it, much less liked it.

"So how've you been?" he asked conversationally when the pain subsided.

Winry looked up from the arm. "You decide to ask me this after two years?"

"Well, I've always thought that it would be nice to ask people how they are when you haven't seen them in a long time."

Winry was silent for a moment. "They tried to clean up the remains of your house," she whispered.

Ed looked surprised. "Well, it was about time. I'm surprised they didn't do that sooner."

"They tried to. I never let them…"

"Why not?"

She paused, fumbling for a reply. "It was your home. I couldn't just let them clear it away. It was where you and Al grew up. It was where we grew up. We used to play there and fought stupid little fights over candy and cookies. And I knew you wouldn't want them to take it away. It was the only memory I had of you."

"Idiot…"

"Well, I guess I _am _an idiot for thinking of you—"

She was cut off by his lips on hers.

---

I am such a mushy beotch, but I like the pairing and the idea of Ed being taller. Midgets are sexy but still… Mwahaha! I can use fan girl Japanese! Fear me! And REVIEW, dammit! Will love you forever if you do. x3 ( has a bipolar personality: I will keel you if you don't review! I love you, I swear! )

Working on chapter four.

Finished watching Hagaren episode 51. The show should continue. TT The ending was so sweet though… x3 Beware of spoilers in future chapters

Go take a look at my Hagaren fan art? x3

Rhexi(dot)deviantart(dot)com Rhexikunz(dot)sheezyart(dot)com


	4. Hope

School deep-fried my brain. I am absolutely dead, so this whole chapter is basically fluff. Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!

---

"Any news, Lieutenant?" the colonel asked.

"The coroner examined the bodies, taisa. He found internal bleeding, which suggests brutal beating and forced entry, meaning rape. Most of the girls have missing limbs, but mostly just fingers or toes. However, one girl, the youngest of them, was missing the entire left half of her body. The bone connecting to the missing limbs, however, are not cracked or chipped, meaning the limbs were not cut off. The coroner suspects the use of human transmutation," Hawkeye replied.

Mustang could hardly hold back his lunch. "Any clues that might lead to the capture of this madman?"

Riza sighed. "Nothing, taisa. Other than the fact that he can strike again, at any girl, from mid-teenage years to twenty."

"Well, that narrows it down a whole lot," Roy spat. "Any clues on where Fullmetal is then?"

"None, taisa."

---

The Fullmetal Alchemist was in his apartment in the company of his childhood friend, unaware the colonel's or his brother's frantic search for him. Winry responded to the kiss eagerly, while the thoughts of _omigosh, omigosh, omigosh_ swiveled and tangled in her delirious mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer as his arms snaked around her waist.

Ed was the first to pull away as a pink flush crept to his cheeks. Winry giggled girlishly, a sound that Ed had never heard coming from his friend before. "What's so funny?" he demanded, pretending to be angry. He loved to hear her laugh, especially since she did that so rarely.

"Nothing," she replied as she giggled some more.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing," she repeated.

He tackled her and pinned her on the floor. "Really, tell me."

"It's just that I've never really seen you blush before. It's so cute."

"I'm not blushing!" he protested, turning even redder.

"Yes, you are."

"Oh, shut up," he told her.

"Make me," she retorted grinning.

So he made her. By pressing his lips down on hers.

---

Alphonse was getting extremely nervous. Normally, his oniisan would not be at the top of his Things-to-Worry-About list. Edward knew how to take care of himself, and land quite a few others in the hospital, too whilst doing so. Under normal circumstances, that is.

Al prayed fervently that his niisan was all right. How ironic that was. He and Edward were proud atheists and yet, there he was, groveling before the so-called divine figure that he would normally refuse to acknowledge. They had been through too much to actually put faith in anything, lest it fell apart to reveal the reality behind it, like most things had for them. They would not be able to stand any more disappointment; their dreams were that fragile. They were like children hoping for a pony under the tree on Christmas day but getting nothing but disappointment.

Al sometimes wondered why they continued to look for the Stone. How could they be so sure that they would find a way? How could they be so sure that it would not be yet another dead-end? How could they be so sure that their dreams would not be broken like the shards of a shatter mirror, cutting more holes in their already tattered hearts? How could they be sure of _anything_?

Perhaps they just knew everything would be fine in the end. Perhaps they were blinded by their hopes. Perhaps it was naivety, stubbornness or spite that forced them to go on. Perhaps, perhaps.

Al was getting desperate; he had to find his brother and Winry. He hoped that Ed had found his way back to the apartment. He hoped that Winry was safe and warm. He hoped that the future would be a bright one. So many hopes, all of them more fragile than the last.

---

Al found his brother back in the apartment, with Winry. He was glad that they were both safe. They were asleep, curled up together on the sofa, like two pups in a litter, struggling for warmth. She slept with her head on his chest and he slept with his arms curled protectively around her shoulders.

Al couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy. He knew he would never be able to feel the warmth or the touch of another. He would always be second to his big brother – the prodigy, the State Alchemist, the one whom even Hawkeye admitted was a "knockout" as he grew into his full height, the one who could actually touch and feel.

Al sighed inwardly and pushed the jealousy away. He covered Ed and Winry with a blanket and turned to leave. But when Ed's flesh arm grazed his own metal one, he could've sworn he felt something…

"Matte… Aru…" Ed was talking in his sleep.

_I won't, niisan. I promise,_ Al replied silently.

---

Review, review, review! Oh, and "matte" means "don't leave."


	5. Her

Roy called Ed up the next day and proceeded to summon him to work without a question about his health. He sent him to investigate the bodies with the coroner; sensitive as the man was, he failed to acknowledge the look of distress on the younger boy's face and how he shook violently more and more every time he went to the morgue.

---

"This one didn't work either, sempai." He cowered, fearing his master's wrath.

"I didn't actually expect her too…" he replied, much to his surprise. "We need _that_ girl. She's the only one who would work… The key to this is virginity. The girl must be a virgin and have some level of intellectuality."

"Should I get her tonight?"

"No… they're getting suspicious. We must be patient. We must wait for the right time. I'm in a cheerful mood, perhaps we'll wait until after the holidays, give them a bit of… joy before we take her."

"Hai, sempai. B-b-but… you will help me restore her after you complete your task, won't you? You'll help me restore my Nina?"

"Of course… Tucker. You have my _word_. Now get rid of the body."

---

Winry stayed Central for a month, deciding to leave right before Christmas. Ed and Al were to go home to Rizenbul with her for the holidays. During that month at Central, nothing out of the ordinary happened. The murders stopped and Roy ceased to summon Ed to the morgue, regardless of how he always same out pale and how his eyes shown with a mad light.

Each night, when he went to bed, he would stare at the wall until it blurred. Winry would tiptoe from her bed across the room to his and wrapped her arms around him until he stopped trembling. They would fall asleep like that, in the safety of each other's embraces.

Ed felt a change when he woke up to Winry's smile each day. He noticed this more and more as the holidays drew closer. He actually felt… _happy_. Whenever he was with Winry, his heart felt lighter and he could think of nothing but her. He had nearly forgotten how it felt like to be happy. There were the fleeting memories of okasan, Hughes, Nina and Alexander but this felt different. They had all made him happy in their own way; okasan as she was, Hughes as an annoying favorite uncle, Nina as a sister and Alexander as a faithful companion. Winry made him happier than any of them, with the exception of okasan and Al had.

Perhaps it was love. It wasn't as though he had never loved before. He had loved his okasan, and Al, and of course, Nina, who captured their hearts. But each of these loves had brought him so much pain as he lost them one by one and the near loss of Al. These thoughts continued to torment him every waking and sleeping hour.

Winry, unlike the others, was consistent. She was always there and always would be; he couldn't explain why but he felt sure of this.

Whenever Al was out, they would steal kisses and occasionally touch but nothing ever went further than that. It left him slightly frustrated but he had no desire to push her into doing something she didn't want to do. He cared for her too much. He would just have to endure the cold showers.

Once, when Al was in the library, she had pushed him on the sofa and pressed her lips against his. When her tongue touched his, he suddenly noticed the way she was straddling him. As she pressed against him, he felt as though his pants had shrunk. He was blushing furiously when he pulled away, breathless. _He wanted her._ He had to run to the bathroom for another cold shower to refrain from throwing Winry on the floor and taking her then and there.

As Christmas approached, he began to wonder about what present to get for Winry. Normally, he and Al ignored holidays, claiming they were "major companies' ways of scamming consumers." This year was different. Winry was there. And he loved her…

---

Really short because of school, holiday shopping, and that whole deal. I hope to get the next chapter up by Christmas, which is actually a Christmas chap. I had to use "sempai" as the killer's title because I don't want to give away his name yet, but I will soon enough. I do hope I used the title correctly… **Review please.**


	6. Christmas

Colonel Roy Mustang hated Christmas, or just about any holiday in particular. They did nothing but remind him of how lonely he was. Sure, there were the countless dates with pretty young girls in mini skirts and hot sex after a movie but they never actually made him feel complete. He used to spend the holidays with Maes but his happy family made him feel lonelier than ever. Now that the man was dead, he was even more alone.

He was pretty sure the Elric brothers used to be like him. Now, the elder brother seemed more preoccupied than usual, although not in the manner of business. The brat actually seemed happy, which was one mood Roy had never seen him in before.

Roy was bored now that Fullmetal's height was no longer much of a joke; he began to look for a new way to amuse himself. Fullmetal came in one day, practically _radiating_ joy. Roy knew the expression. It was a girl. Charming and nice man that he was, he simply couldn't resist this opportunity.

"Who's the girl, Fullmetal?" he had thrown out to the Fullmetal Alchemist leisurely.

Ed positively blanched and sputtered. "There is no girl!"

"I know the look, Fullmetal. Who is she, really?"

Everyone in the office was staring and Roy knew he was being a bit mean but he simply wouldn't help himself. It was very entertaining watching the younger boy squirm. The whole office knew that now that Ed had grown past the height of an average twelve year old, loads of girls were beginning to notice him. Edward, naïve as he was, ignored all attempts of flirtation girls threw his way. He didn't exactly _ignore_ them he was just oblivious. That was just another of the Fullmetal Alchemist's charms.

"No one!" Ed repeated, cheeks flaming. Roy smirked as the boy stomped out with his brother running after him.

_How pathetic_, Roy told himself as he nursed a shot of brandy in his dark office, on Christmas Eve of all days. _I'm dateless on Christmas Eve. _His head snapped up as his office door creaked open. He had to get those damn hinges oiled; they were starting to give him migraines every time they swung open, whining loud enough for those in a twenty-foot radius to hear. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye entered, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate and a cheerfully wrapped parcel. She took the brandy glass from him and gave him a steaming mug and the gift.

"Merry Christmas, taisa."

---

Winry began to panic. It was Christmas Eve and she had absolutely _no_ idea what to get Ed. She had a feeling that a wrench would not appeal to him as much as it would to her. _What do you get someone like Ed anyways?!_

She searched in vain. None of the stores in Central seemed to have anything that would please Ed. Maybe she could make him a new arm? She threw that thought away. She did that for him on a regular basis so that wouldn't be much of a gift. She could just imagine him opening her present and staring at the arm with an "umm… thanks, Winry. I love this… new arm you made me." _Not a good idea._

_Think!_ Winry told herself, staring at every Christmas display she could find, hoping to get some idea. Then it hit her… She had the perfect gift, which she was sure no one had ever given Ed before. A gift that _she_ had never given anyone before, a gift she had hoped she could give to Ed and here was her chance.

---

They boarded the train that afternoon for Rizenbul and home. They were mostly silently throughout the trip, not saying much. Winry and Ed had decided it would be better to keep their relationship secret from Al. They didn't tell _anyone_ for that matter. The secrecy seemed to enhance their relationship and appreciation for one another.

At Winry and Pinako's home, they were greeted and mobbed by friends and near family. Al and Ed's sensei, Izumi was there with her large husband, as was Hohenheim, the brothers' father. Ed scowled at him and walked past without a word. Much to his horror, he was stopped by Major Alex Louis Armstrong at the door.

The man was scary enough with his broad frame and pink face but he came complete with pink _sparkles_. Ed wondered just _how_ and _why_ the man sparkled. He often disregarded the thought, as it was better for his fragile mentality.

Armstrong grabbed both Ed and Winry in a rib-crushing hug as tears streamed down his ruddy face. "So happy to see you again, Edward-kun!" he exclaimed. "And Winry-chan!"

"Nice… to see you too… Major," Ed managed to gasp out through two hundred pounds of muscle. "Now… get the fuck off me!"

"Haven't seen you two in years!" he exclaimed, ignoring Ed and hugging them tighter. Ed and Al had done a good job at avoiding the Major. When he finally let go, Ed folded, feeling as though his ribs were indeed broken. "You've grown taller, Edward-kun!" Armstrong proclaimed when Ed finally felt well enough to straighten.

"Yeah," Ed replied sullenly and walked away quickly before any more ribs were broken. He didn't want to know why the Major was at Winry's house. If Al had lungs, he would've laughed. Then again, maybe not as Armstrong rounded on him.

---

Dinner was a festive occasion. Nearly everyone exclaimed over Ed's growth spurt, much to his annoyance.

"Edo-kun finally grew!" Pinako said.

Ed cursed and yelled back at her, "_you_ certainly didn't, you old hag!"

"I'm too old to grow, mame."

"_Whom did you just call a micro bean that is so tiny that you need a microscope to see?!_" he shouted, as everyone knew he would. Old habits died hard.

---

Ed lay in bed with his arms pillowing his head, staring at the patterns of moonlight on the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He felt strange sleeping in the bed where he had lain seven years ago writhing in pain from auto mail surgery. He ran his flesh hand over his cold metal arm subconsciously. As he continued to stare at the ceiling, he didn't notice the door opening and Winry creeping in. He didn't even see her until he felt something blond collide into his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Winry!" he hissed. "What the fuck?!"

She remained on top of him and folded her arms on his chest. "Don't curse, Ed. It's crude."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Can't sleep."

"So you decided to go tackling people in the dark?"

"Just you."

"I feel all special now."

"You should." She smiled before raising her head to kiss him. He returned the kiss but broke away first.

"Get off," he groaned.

"No, I'm comfortable."

"I can't breathe!" She smirked and placed her head on Ed's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He sighed and turned over, landing on top of her. "That's better." He rested his weight on his elbows so he would not crush her. He kissed her again.

Winry reached up to take the tie from his hair and ran her fingers through the golden strands, freeing them from the braid. She ran her hands down his back under his shirt, sending shivers down his spine. She fingered the waistband of his pants before tugging.

Ed lifted his head to stare at her. "Are you sure?"

Winry paused. "I'm sure," she replied, pulling a blanket over the both of them.

---

They clung to each other, exhausted and sweaty, but happy. Winry hugged Ed closer. "Merry Christmas," she told him. "I love you."

Ed froze. He loved her, he really did but his tongue could not form the words. "I… I… uh… thank you." _I love you, I love you, I love you_, his mind shouted.

---

Sorry I didn't upload this before Christmas like I had promised. My computer wasn't working for the past few days. Sorry again. **Review please and a belated happy Christmas.**


	7. Love

Sorry for the long time no update. School was very time consuming. The story will be ending soon but I have a sequel planned. Can't wait to write it. **Note:** **non-explicit lemon ahead.**

---

Winry was avoiding Ed. Whenever he tried to make eye contact, she would look away and whenever he tried to talk to her, she would hurry away and pretend she never heard him. It wasn't as though he could blame her.

Why couldn't he have just said it? "Thank you"?! What was wrong with him? He knew he loved her and yet the words were so hard to say. The finality of those three simple words scared him. It was like a promise that he didn't know if he could keep. He sure as hell wanted to…

---

Winry ducked her head when Ed passed her in the hall and ran into her workroom. She leaned against the door and sighed. She thought about the night before and how embarrassed she was. He didn't love her… Before she knew it, she felt tears streaking down her cheeks. Her mind drifted, wandering as though it had a will of it's own as memories rushed back…

They had practically torn each other's clothes off in a frenzied passion. They were young and inexperienced, nothing more than awkward virgins. They were blissfully ignorant of the consequences as they gave in to each other.

It had hurt when he buried himself deep inside her. She let out a startled cry and clung to him, her nails digging into his back. He winced but said nothing. Pain was pleasure. As the law of equivalent trade stated, you must give up something in order to gain something different of equal value. The pain eventually faded as they submerged into each other.

She had told him she loved him and he had said "thank you" of all things? She smirked humorlessly to herself and sat down in a chair unoccupied by bits of auto mail and wrenches. She pulled the leg she had been working on towards her and began to work, pushing all further thoughts from her mind.

---

Ed and Al left the day after Christmas. Winry had been avoiding him for the past day and he couldn't bring himself to speak to her. Al was of course surprised at his sudden decision to return to Central. They had planned to stay until after New Year's. The taisa had suddenly grown a heart before Christmas and gave them the full week.

_Niisan must've angered Winry again,_ Al thought innocently, blissfully naïve. _Probably running for his life._ He sighed inwardly.

---

Roy pushed a stack of papers into Ed's arms as soon as he had stepped through the office door. _Happy holidays to you too_, Ed thought bitterly. He was sorely tempted to give Mustang the finger and tell him where to shove the papers but his brain kicked in at the last minute and disregarded the thought. He tucked the papers under his arm and trudged to the library, pausing only to purchase a large bottle of aspirin.

---

Two months passed. The days were monotonous as nothing really happened. No more kidnappings and murders, thank goodness. Ed got the call when he came back from another excruciating day at the library, his head just about ready to split with a particularly nasty migraine.

The goddamned phone was particularly annoying and shrill when he grabbed the receiver. It was probably Roy again, with another mountain of papers for him to look over. "Hello," he barked into the receiver.

"Ed? Is this how you greet people on the phone? You need manners."

"Winry?"

"Yeah, I didn't call to talk to you about your manners… Uhh…" she paused as her voice quavered. "We need to talk. I'm coming to Central this weekend. Pick me up Saturday at noon. You'd better be there. This is really important."

"Important? You can't just tell me on the phone?"

"What? You don't want to see me now?"

"You know that wasn't what I meant."

Winry sighed on the other end. "Yes, it's that important. I want to tell you in person." He heard Winry sigh again as she hung up. He had a bad feeling about this.

---

Fin d'le chaptire 7. **Review please.**


End file.
